


Stories Rewritten

by C M Ramsey (NeoCortex)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/C%20M%20Ramsey
Summary: A sacrafice was made years ago. A death occured. A curse undone. Now a life is returned to their Original glory.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ice blue eyes snap open to find themselves in sheer darkness. “Well this was _not_ supposed to happen.”

“Wait…”

“Is that… _my_ voice?”

“Great. Now I’m stuck in the dark, talking to myself and quoting a Disney movie…”

Ice blue eyes looked around to survey their current- dark- surroundings. “I was supposed to be dead. I was supposed to be dead for good. I was also not supposed to sound like this…”

A sigh and a rolling of the head side to side. “A soft cushion…” Shifting the head again an ear is pressed to said cushion, “Silk. An expensive coffin. Nice. Someone cares enough or has enough money…”

A noise can be heard from somewhere. Outside. Voices? Why can that be heard? “Great… I thought I was done with that too…” Ice blue eyes close and ears focus to hear the voices from beyond.

_“Are you sure this is the place?”_

_“The locator spell said it was.”_

_“But this place is…”_

_“Creepy? Yeah. But Klaus confirmed it. He said the body was here if it was anywhere. His mother put it here. If He was to come back in an original doppelganger it’d be the Original one…”_

_“I hope he’s right…”_

_“But?”_

_“But why would He come back in this body?”_

_“I don’t know. Maybe we can get answers after we find him.”_

Bonnie and Elena?

Original doppelganger? What the hell?

As these thoughts filtered through their mind another thing hit them. A hunger… A hunger that they thought they were done with when they sacrificed themselves for the very voices they heard above them. No… Not above… just outside…

Trying to raise their voice was impossible. Their throat was dry. No. More than dry. It was like sandpaper. It was pain. Like hunger and thirst. And anger? That was different… New… Why?

_“Bonnie! I Think I found it!”_

_“Yes! This is it!”_

A noise now. Chains? But why?

A scraping. Pain.

“Wait! Bonnie. The light!”

A shadow stepped over them. No more pain. But still the hunger. This body was desiccated. Far longer than what their memory of their own desiccations had ever been before. How had they gotten here?

“Bonnie! Here!”

A pain again and shadow once more. Then something pressed to their lips. They drank greedily now as blood filled their mouth and their hunger found satiation.

As their hunger was abided the need to move overcame them. But something still held them in place.

“Wait! Don’t try to move. We have to get these chains off.”

Chains? More? Chains on the coffin. Chains on the body. Who was this person?

“Elena, you won’t be able to touch the chains.”

“But Bonnie they’re too heavy for you to move.”

“Klaus said they were laced in Vervain. I can use magic to lift them. Back up.”

Blue eyes watch the women shrouded in shadow as the pair back up and pain once more struck them.

“Wait! The Ring!”

A shadow covered them once more and they felt a warmth on their hand as something was slipped onto their middle finger.

“It’s a little big at the moment, but Bonnie can fix it later.”

The light came again but now there was no pain. Then a voice rose in determination, chanting in what sounded like Latin. After a lot of wind and a lot of chanting the weight was gone.

And they were finally free to move. So they did. They found themselves across the room staring at a pair of women they never thought to see again.

When they spoke again their own voice sounded foreign to their ears, “What happened to me?”

“Damon, I promise we will answer all of your questions. But first, let get you something to eat.”

“And a change of clothes.”

The one known as Damon looked down at the body they now inhabited and found themselves in a very dusty, nicely form fitted, _very_ old gown.

“What the-“


	2. A Little History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is told a story and Damon finds anger to be new...

Damon was sitting on a couch staring at his… her hands in confusion.

He died. He sacrificed himself for his loved ones. For the two women sitting in front of him. Even for the two men standing across the room.

“Her name was Damia. She was the first of her kind. An experiment of her brother. Who wanted her to be like him. He didn’t know she would be something else. Something worse.”

She looked across the room at Klaus as he spoke now.

“Your foremother.” Her voice still sounded strange when she spoke. It had an odd lilt to it.

“Yes. She was and her brother is the first of the other half of me. Of you. It was their bloods that ran in my mother’s veins as she did the spell that would make us like we are.”

“But your mother was human.”

“The Original Witch.”

“You’re a descendant of The Firsts?”

“And She,” He points at Damon now, “Is your original ancestor. Damia Salvison. And her brother is Stephon. Her father, Salvi was the one who originally wrote the spell that my mother would use to create us.”

“So our names are derived from that. Good to know. Mother dearest had a sense of humor.”

“Or she didn’t know.”

“If Damon is also supposed to be a doppelganger, why was he…”

“A male? Because of a curse that was put on her before she was dessicated. But it backfired slightly.” This from Elijah now. “Our father was told by the Shaman that our mother knew that an old wolf would be the death of him and they’d wear a face that he knew.”

“How did your father know her?”

“Our mother wasn’t the only one that to have an affair. His dealings would bear another bastard that she would hide, and spirit away so that he couldn’t be found. That would be the start of your very line.”

“Wasn’t she a Werewolf?”

“She was. But her child was a human as he was an innocent. And she planned to keep it that way. He was a good man that never harmed anyone. He died of old age and nothing more.”

“So how were Stefan and I free of the curse?”

“It was believed that a protection was placed over your line by Damia to protect them and you from ever having to know the curse that her own brother put upon her.”

“So her father created her and her brother. Two opposing creatures, for what? World domination?” Elena sounded as if she didn’t believe a thing the brothers were saying.

So Klaus picked it up here.

“No. The story goes that Stephon was so infatuated with his sister that he wanted her for his very own. He would not let another man have her. Their father saw this and began working on a way to keep it from happening. In turn he made them into a blood thirsty heathen and a moon driven monster. What he had wanted was for them to hate each other.”

“He got what he wished. And then some. For they also hated him. And so together they killed him.”

“I get the feeling that there’s more.”

“Yes Miss Bennett. There is. Stephon was not deterred though. He still loved his sister and he became so insane with the idea that he could have her that he set to work finding a way to change his sister. He wanted her to be like himself. In his father’s works he found some sort of formula, if you will, and thought that would change her. But what he didn’t count on, was her killing him.”

“She must have thought he was insane.”

“On the contrary Elena. Damia loved her brother very much. But her love was actual love. His was infatuation. He saw her beauty and wanted to claim it. She saw the beast and wanted to tame it.”

“So she killed him for it?”

“No. See what he found was the very spell that their father created to create them. He tried to do it tweaking it to change a wolf to a vampire. He fed her his blood, did the ritual, killed her, and waited. He was preparing for her awakening when she, in a blood thirsty haze she saw him as a easy means for blood and killed him.”

“She bit him…”

“Yes.”

“That still doesn’t explain…” Damon motioned to himself…herself- she’d have to get used to that- now, “This.”

Elijah and Klaus looked at her now- it use to annoy her when they looked at her with that piercing gaze. Now for the first time, it unnerved her.

“What part are you asking about?” Elijah.

“The curse or how you got into that body?” Klaus.

She cleared her throat now, “Let’s start with the first. The curse. Why was I prevented from returning in this form when I was born?”

“Our lunatic of a father learned from the Shaman that an old wolf would kill him. He learned that it would be of her blood.” Elijah started, “So he sought to prevent that by finding and killing her.”

Klaus picked up the next part, “He had our mother preform a binding spell of sorts and then he went on a sort of quest to find her. He was gone for a few years, some of the most nerve wracking of my life, but when he came back it was with her in tow. Apparently he found her, gained her trust, and then lost her for a year-“

“That’s when we’re pretty sure she had the child and spirited it away.”

“He then found her again, brought her to our mother and put her in chains and a box and left her there to desiccate and rot.”

Rebekah spoke from where she remained quiet now, “She then had me help her to create a curse that would keep any soul destined to become her doppelganger from returning or taking her form ever again.”

“But Klaus was the one that killed Mikael. Not her. Not me. What about that?”

“Klaus’ birth father is another descendent of hers. From her first husband. He was a wolf. Their children were wolves. Klaus’ father was her grandson. With several greats in front of that. Mikael didn’t know she was the first. Didn’t have a clue she’d already sired many wolves.”

“Not until it was too late.”

As Klaus finished that sentence Damon sighed now, “But that still doesn’t explain me? She was desiccating. She was immortal. I shouldn’t be in this body at all.”

Rebekah sighed and shifted in her seat, uncrossing and recrossing her legs now, “Years later after we were immortal, I returned to that place. I found her body, and ripped out her heart because mother asked me to. Said she wanted it for a ritual. It was the oldest and purest heart so she said. I didn’t question it. I just did it. Whatever became of it I don’t know.”

“But that still- and I feel like a broken record at the moment- doesn’t explain me!” She felt herself getting frustrated- this kind of anger was a bit new to her. Not anger itself. But the intensity of it. As a Vampire the emotions are heightened. But it was like her anger was all consuming.

It wasn’t until she found Klaus in her line of sight that she realized he was talking to her and kneeling in front of her. “…that’s it. Look at me. Now focus. Breathe.”

That was when she realized her hands were clenched and her nails- no claws- were digging into her palms. And a flick of her tongue over her teeth found dual fangs across both sets.

“Hear my voice. Inhale for me.” So she did and she could feel the veins in her face receding, “Good. Now slowly let it out on a count of 15.” Again she followed his instructions.

“That’s it… Good. Again. One more time for me.” She did it again, breathing in slowly and just as slowly uncurling her hands from the fists they were in. As she stared almost panic like into his eyes she felt his hands take her own and fingers slowly massage her palms uncaring of the blood now there.

As she exhaled to the count of 15 again he nodded and gave a crooked smile, “There we are. I think we all much prefer those cold blue eyes to look at us than that angry gold. I know my family does.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, we should be the ones that are sorry. We keep beating around the bush instead of just giving you the answer you want.”

From across the room Elijah spoke up, “Forgive us. We are just trying to give you the history as we know it, so that you can better understand yourself.”

It was as Damon looked across to Elijah now that he noticed that Elena and Bonnie were on their feet and positioned as if they were ready to move to her. He also noticed that Elena had a goblet in her hand. Her eyes landed on it and an ache gnawed at her throat. Elena was at her side in a blink holding the goblet out to her. She took it quickly and drained it in a matter of moments.

After a heavy sigh she spoke up again, “So… at the risk of once again sounding like a broken record,” She pointed to herself again, “How?”

“As far as I can figure,” Rebekah was now leaning forward on her seat, arms resting on her knees, “when you sacrificed yourself for love. For the ones you care about most, your family. It broke my mother’s curse. Which in turn put Damia’s soul to rest and allowed her line to be properly restored.”

“But what we still don’t know is why you returned in her body.” Elijah pushed off from the door frame he was leaning against now and walked up to the couch across from Damia.

“Or why you returned at all.” This was said as Klaus pivoted on the balls of his feet to look at Bonnie.

“Hey don’t look at me. I didn’t do anything. We’re just as confused as you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit long and wordy. But I needed to get the majority of the idea out so you all had an idea of what I'm working with here.  
> Hope you all like it.  
> Love and Good Reading~  
> C.M. Ramsey.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me as I was watching The Originals for the bajillionth time.  
> What if Stefan and Elena weren't the only doppelgangers?  
> What if Damon's original doppelganger had a curse put upon them to keep them from their true line, but it backfired slightly?  
> This is the start of that idea.  
> I'm still working out the kinks. But this is essentially my nobody dies (except for one) fic and various people are still vampires.  
> There is a happy ending and relationships will get added as I add chapters and the rating will go up accordingly as well.  
> Hope you all enjoy.  
> Love and Good Reading,  
> C.M. Ramsey


End file.
